


Moments

by Queerking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Content, Sexual Content, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerking/pseuds/Queerking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only certain times they get to be like this. And sadly, it's only these times they get to be like this. There's no time for sweetness during an Apocalypse when you're thinking about it. Only when you forget briefly is when you can be sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little thing I was thinking about. There aren't really spoilers, I mean it's season five like set after 'the end'. It's in a mind set of in that episode Dean realizes that he loves his angel and they're fricking. It's talking about all the times after that. So this is just a thing of the after when they make love. I don't know, just read. Let me know what you think.

Dean knows these times are limited. He cherishes them. He wishes there were more, that they weren't stupid to realize sooner. But he's not going to think about that right now. The hunter is basking in the moment of a job well done of not dying. 

The three ran into another group of demons. Sons of bitches were braging about how easy it was to kill a family of five these days. A small buried part of Dean took joy in killing the asshole who sneered it. And the one who almost did the terrible deed. 

This time it was Cas who almost died. Last time it was Sam they almost took. And like always when they get out alive, Sam goes to a bar and the other two relearn each other. It never gets old.

He loves the way that Cas asks to prep him, removes both their clothes, the way he kissed him like he was starving for it, as if it was their last. He loves that he gets to trail that entire body in kisses and kitten licks and mark him up - also will never tell anyone that he likes that Cas can't heal the hickies he gives him. 

He still doesn't know how his angel learned to moan like a fucking porn star, or take him down like one. He was kinda disappointed about that one, Dean wanted to teach him how to do it, practice it until they both got it right. But oh well, Cas still likes to make Dean practice. 

He loves the moans and breathy little gasps that come out of his angels mouth when he enters him. When Cas is sitting in his lap, so close, and Dean also loves to look at his lovers fucking blissed out face. His head is bowed, eyes fluttered shut, like he's concentrating.

And for all Dean knows, Cas might very well just be concentrating. On what, he'll never really know. He adores the way when Cas comes without being touched or just one stroke at the last minute just shoots him off. Cas is beautiful when he comes. The angel convulses, his head is thrown back he let's out the most broken moan that has Dean burying himself balls deep, blowing his load in Cas' ass.

But his truly favorite part is when they're done.

When they're entangled in each other, sharing air, warmth and sweat. They slightly clean up, Dean puts on Cas' white button up shirt, but keeps his own pants and Cas puts on Dean's grey henley and his own pants, and head to the nearest eating joint.

Because it's cold, they huddle in a booth with a vent above and sit in the same long seat. Dean drapes his arm over Cas' shoulders and the other is busy with a another hand, clasped under the table.

When the waitress comes asking if they need anything, Dean knows Cas likes it when he orders for him, he asks for two black coffees, because Cas has now aquired the taste. 

In this moment, they whisper things only they can hear, it's only for their ears. Things like, "I'm happy you're alive." and "If and only if, never when, not now. If we don't survive this, I hope I find you after." 

Another of Dean's favorite is whispering, "I love you." and Cas whispering back, "I love you too." 

This time though, Dean pulls out two things from him pocket. "Ya know, since we're doing this, and we're pretty much nomadic. And you're well. Still my angel, I figured we don't need the whole shibang." He lays the two rings on the table out in front of them both. Cas just stares at them for a moment, then turns his gaze back on Dean. It's filled with hope and realization. Just like when Dean came back from the future, and kissed Cas breathless that first time. He was so confused but so damn hopeful at the time. Good thing Dean didn't disappoint. 

He continues on, "And well, it's weird calling you my boyfriend or something, partner too formal and also weird. So I thought about it. What about husband? And to me it makes sense, sounds about right." He's watching Cas' face for any sort of denial. He may wear his heart on his sleeve for the angel next to him, but it would still kill him for laying himself out like this only to be rejected. Dean looks down at the rings. He picked them out quickly, only two silver bands. He carved out a C on his and a D on Cas'. "So what do you say? Be my husband?"

For this, he gives his shy smile because this moment is so fucking sappy but so Winchester and Hunter. Only the two would propose in a damn.. He doesn't even know where the hell he is. He looks to for a indicator on what the place he's at, finding 'Majestic', the laminated card says on the clip at their table. Yes a diner called Majestic. 

He is and is not expecting the sudden 'come here you fool' kiss. You know the one where person A grabs person B - the one who's being stupidly bashful and suddenly doubts himself - by the head or in their case jaw and plants a big kiss on their lips. Except this is a kiss between them. It's wet, hot, open and very obscene when Dean finds himself from the shock.

He follows his lovers lips when he pulls away, but he's held at bay by the hand that gripped his jaw. They're both looking each other in the eyes and Cas now has this sure smile on his beautiful puffy kissed lips. "Yes Dean, I would love to be yours. And it would over enjoy me for you to be truely mine."  

Dean has a grin now that will surely split his face, but he doesn't care. He takes Cas' ring from the table and his hand and slips it onto the correct finger. And then Cas takes his own hand and slightly caresses it with his thumb and slides Dean's ring onto his correct finger. 

Cas leans forward to his ear, his lips brushing on the lobe, and whispers real low, "And I now pronouce us Mr. and Mr. Winchester. You may now kiss me." he doesn't wait for Dean though, he just brings their mouths together. 

This is Dean's favorite moment.

Feeling Castiel's smile on his own lips, feeling his lovers happiness, knowing he put it there. Feeling the warmth of his now husband. He loves these moments that they own. That they don't have to share with anyone else because they're both selfish like that. 

He loves their sweet moments.

 


End file.
